Cell Broadcast Service (CBS), also known as Short Message Service-Cell Broadcast (SMS-CB), is a point-to-area (one-to-many) mobile technology defined in the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard and also supported by Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) and Long-Term Evolution (LTE). An equivalent cell broadcast technology exists for Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), i.e. the CDMA broadcast SMS message service. CBS permits broadcast of a message to multiple mobile devices connected to one or more cells in a specified geographical area. CBS messages may be broadcast to all receivers in a particular region. CBS may be used for broadcasting alerts, emergency information, weather reports, location-based news, or the like.